A Memory To Last A Lifetime
by jipsy.thesplitz
Summary: The TARDIS crashes, and Rose needs to be taken to the hospital. After three weeks of not being able to see her, the Doctor is informed that Rose has serious amnesia... and can't remember him. What lengths will the Doctor go to to restore Rose's memory? And will it be enough? RoseX10, rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who
1. The Crash

It had been weeks. Heck, for all the Doctor knew, it could have been years. It felt like years. It felt like years since he had seen Rose last. After the crash, the Doctor had taken her to the hospital, carrying her limp, unconscious body in his arms. Every few seconds he would put his ear on her chest, while he was running, hoping he would still find a consistent rhythm of small tha-thump, tha-thumps. The heartbeat of a human. He ran as fast as he could, with Rose's head on his shoulder, watching the hospital in the distance come closer and closer. He rammed the front doors open with the heel of his red converse, and demanded to see a doctor. A real one, with a medical degree native to the planet they were on. At least he knew which planet they were on. If he didn't... Well, he didn't even want to think about that. He sat in the waiting room outside Rose's room, not sleeping, not eating, just sitting. For three weeks straight. He would get regular notices about how Rose was, her heart rate, her breaths per minute even, but it wasn't enough. He needed to see her. He needed to feel her soft skin rub against his. He needed to hear her loud, yet gentle laugh. He needed to know she was okay. But there were very strict rules in this hospital, and visitors were only allowed in once the doctor gives the go-ahead. And the Doctor was certainly not going to put Rose's health at risk, because of his own selfish cravings. So he waited. For three weeks. He wanted to stay as close to Rose as possible. Just in case he was allowed in.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor slowly cocked his head to the side, just enough to see who was standing in front of him. These slow, lethargic movements had taken over his body, and until he had Rose okay and with him again, that probably wouldn't change for a while. After tipping his head just enough, he realized that Tethefta, one of Rose's nurses, was trying to capture his attention. She had spoken to him often enough, being one of the only kind nurses in Rose's room, as she was of the few that would actually talk and interact with him, outside of just handing him status reports on his companion. Tethefta, along with one of her friends, Holonwey, would talk to him about sports, other planets, even their political opinions, anything that may cheer up or interest the Doctor. Unfortunately, he would respond only with one worded answers, or a small nod or shake of his head, even with topics that would have fascinated him completely. He had his mind on other topics, though...

"Yes, I'm listening," replied the Doctor, tears welling up in his eyes. It seemed every word he uttered since the TARDIS' crash had brought a tear to his eyes.

"Rose is feeling better. She is awake now. But-"

The Doctor shot up out of his seat before she could even finish her sentence. Tethefta didn't even know he could move that fast, considering all she had seen was the sluggish, inert version of the Time- Lord.

"Let me see her. I want to see her. I need to see her!"

"Doctor, please, calm down, I beg of you."

The Doctor slowed down. He tried to steady his breathing, but his strange desire for Rose was getting the best of him, having him panting like a dog.

"There were some... unfortunate complications."

He slowly shrank back into his seat, knowing only bad could come after that. As the tears built up again, he willed himself not to cry, although he was thinking about all the horrible things that may have happened to her. Whatever it was, he knew he had to be right by her side.

"Anything that happens I have to be there. No question about it. I'm sure if you'd ask her she'd say the same thing. She's probably worrying now. Probably missing me. Do what could happen if she starts worrying? I mean, she's had the whole Time Vortex running through her head once upon a time, but that's a different story. What was I talking about? Oh, yes, let me see her, she needs to see me! She... she does want to see me, right?"

Tethefta looked to the floor, feeling as though she couldn't break the news to this man. He had sat, concentrated, for three weeks straight on this girl. He hadn't left the building, he hadn't even left the waiting room! Three weeks without seeing this girl, who seemed to be his best friend in the world. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to the doctor," Tethefta muttered, turning away. Perhaps one of the other nurses could tell him.

"Tethefta," the Doctor started, his voice very low, very soft, very calm. "I have waited three weeks to see Rose Tyler. She is my responsibility. Not only that, but she is my life. My whole life. And three weeks without her is unbearable. And it makes me angry. And you do not want to see me when I'm angry. So please, while I'm still calm, give me one reason why I cannot see my Rose Tyler!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, it wasn't me. The doctor said it would be best-"

"Tell me right now!"

Tethefta went still. The Doctor went rigid. And a single tear rolled down his face. Four small words that made the Time- Lord cry.

"She doesn't remember you."


	2. La Vie En Rose

_ "Give me one reason why I cannot see my Rose Tyler!"_

_ "I'm sorry, I really am, it wasn't me. The doctor said it would be best-"_

_ "Tell me right now!"_

_ Tethefta went still. The Doctor went rigid. And a single tear rolled down his face. Four small words that made the Time- Lord cry._

_ "She doesn't remember you."_

The Doctor rushed past Tethefta and pushed open the the doors of Rose's room. And there lay Rose, in the bed, frowning at the ground. And then she saw the Doctor. His tear stained face stared at her, his poor Rose, cooped up in a hospital room. The two were alone, save one nurse cleaning up, ready to retire for the night. He wanted to go over and give her a hug. He expected her face to light up the moment she saw him, as she always did. Her eyes always got wide, and a smile broke into the space between her lips. That was what the Doctor expected. He had not, though, anticipated her eyes to go wide in fear.

"Rose Tyler."

She stared at him in silence. Confusion wiped over her face, he could tell. He just wanted her to say something, anything at all. Anything.

"I'm sorry," she muttered with a very small voice.

"Wha- wait, what? What?" He exclaimed, looking as confused as did.

"I... I'm sorry?" She stuttered. A nurse walked up to the Doctor.

"She has lost her memory, so please try not to confuse her." The nurse said with a condescending tone, while walking out of the room. "I know," spat the Doctor.

"Rose, are you okay? What have they done to you? Come, let's go back to the-"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just... Ugh." She put her hand to her forehead. Obviously she was in pain. The Doctor just wanted to embrace her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. "I think I need some time to... figure something out. To figure anything out, really. I can't do anything."

Her face was killing the Doctor. Her big, pouty lips were frowning, and he just wanted her to smile. He wanted her to smile for him.

"Do you know anything?"

Rose looked down. She was sure he was someone important, she could tell that he genuinely cared, truly wanted her to remember. She felt sad, sad that she couldn't please him, and she didn't know why she was sad. She didn't even know this man! But she wanted to make him happy.

"We... Umm, we..."

The words were on the tip of her tongue. In the back of her mind, she was screaming the words. She had said it a thousand times. It felt right, repeating the word "we" over and over again, because that's how the phrase started. It was the two of them, always. We. But in a moment it was lost, and so was her care for him being sad. She didn't even know him.

"No. Nothing. Should I? Should I know something?"

The Doctor started to walk over to her. He was so close he could touch her, and it just felt so natural... So he went to grab her hand. But she recoiled in fear.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't even... I can't. I can't be in this room with you, I need to... I don't know. Please, Rose, if you're still in there... I'm waiting."

And the Doctor retreated out of the room, running as fast as his legs would take him, not looking back at the stunned Rose in the hospital bed, who was terrified by this strange man who had tried to grasp her hand. He tried to keep his tears inside of him but the moment he reached the TARDIS he sat down on the floor and cried. He cried for hours, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the console room, rocking back and forth and wishing for his Rose back. He had told Rose that he was waiting for her, but he had a feeling he would be waiting for a lot longer than three weeks.


	3. Questions Asked, Hopes Sparked

_ "Should I know something?"_

_ The Doctor started to walk over to her. He was so close he could touch her, and it just felt so natural... So he went to grab her hand. But she recoiled in fear._

_ "I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't even... I can't. I can't be in this room with you, I need to... I don't know. Please, Rose, if you're still in there... I'm waiting."_

_ And the Doctor retreated out of the room, running as fast as his legs would take him, not looking back at the stunned Rose in the hospital bed, who was terrified by this strange man who had tried to grasp her hand. He tried to keep his tears inside of him but the moment he reached the TARDIS he sat down on the floor and cried. He cried for hours, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the console room, rocking back and forth and wishing for his Rose back. He had told Rose that he was waiting for her, but he had a feeling he would be waiting for a lot longer than three weeks._

It wasn't his fault. He so wanted to blame himself, as he always did, but this time, it wasn't his fault. Not completely, anyways. The crash had been under odd circumstances. He and Rose were smiling at each other from across the console, his hand on the time rotor, her hand on the atom accelerator. Suddenly, the TARDIS started to jerk back and forth. Scared, Rose had lifted her hands from the accelerator, causing her to go flying across the room. Luckily, she grabbed on to a lever on the centre piece of the console. It was pulled down, and then the entire room was flooded with light. Blinded, the Doctor started calling out for Rose, but she wasn't answering. When the light dimmed, Rose was staring straight at him. And then the TARDIS started to shake. Rose fell to the floor, and they had landed. Well, they had crashed. The Doctor started calling Rose's name, but she wasn't responding. Worried, he ran over to her, but she had been knocked unconscious.

But what had caused the shaking and blinding light? That's what confused the Doctor so. The TARDIS had been working fine, on her way from a journey to Elzoloo, better known as "The Purple Planet". And then she landed on Grangala, which was odd, considering in a crash the TARDIS is known to materialize in the closest safe area. Grangala was lightyears away from Elzoloo, and definitely not the closest safe planet. Luckily enough, Grangala did have medical conditions similar to Earth. But still an odd landing choice.

The next morning, the Doctor had decided that he was done brooding, and decided to go back to the hospital. Perhaps they had pried more information from Rose. Perhaps they even found a cure already. Either way, he needed to make sure that Rose was alright. But upon arrival to the hospital, he was approached by an older male nurse, and a young female nurse, the same nurse that was in Rose's room the night before. Standing behind the pair was Tethefta, with a solemn look on her face.

"I presume you are the Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the old man. He had olive skin, a very similar shade to Tethefta's. He had a thin, black moustache that grew into his dark sideburns. The Doctor nodded to him, as he took a quick glance at the female nurse. Her dark, rich skin contrasted with the two other nurses', and her bright, red hair resembled that of fire.

"I am Klandid, and this is Forgend. Please come with us," the young nurse said. "We'd like to talk about Rose."

At her name the Doctor immediately stiffened, and this did not go unnoticed by Tethefta, who then squeezed his arm in a very Rose-like manner.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him.

He looked into the nurse's eyes. He noticed purple flecks in them, and they danced around as though they were alive. Her eyes were filled with care and knowledge, wisdom far beyond her years. Although, as a young nurse in the E.R department, he didn't doubt she had seen a lot. And he trusted her for those eyes.

He followed the three nurses into a room, with a table and three chairs inside, two chairs on one end of the table, one chair opposite. An electric notepad and stylus were all that were on the table.

Klandid and Forgend sat down, taking up two of the chairs, motioning the Doctor to take the third. "No," Forgend, the old nurse said to Tethefta. "You will stand."

Forlorn, Tethefta took up a position next to the Doctor.

"So," started Klandid, looking at the Doctor, smiling. "Rose." The Doctor did not match her smile.

"She's a very interesting specimen, yeah?"

The Doctor was taken aback.

"She's not a specimen," he snapped. "She's a patient, and a human one, at that."

Forgend then snatched the notepad off of the table, and furiously began to write. The Doctor could only make out a few words, such as _Protective_, _human?_, and _patient_. Klandid looked over to see what he wrote. Tethefta attempted to do the same, but was waved away by Forgend.

"Why are you so protective of her? Are you a brother? Father? Lover?"

"Just a friend, a close friend." replied the Doctor, although it killed him to do so.

"Hm." Klandid was not so convinced. "And how did you two get here? Grangala does not have a docking port for... Earth."

"I have a ship. My ship crashed here." The Doctor needed to get out of here, he needed to see Rose, he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Oh. And what do you know about Rose?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I know that she is a resourceful, brave, sweet and kind-hearted girl. I know that she not only brilliant, but also very observant. I know that she occasionally screams when under attack, but not always, and I find that odd. I know that she has a slight jealous streak about me, and it's sort of cute. I know-"

"That's really not what we meant, Doctor-" Klandid tried to stop him, but he fit one last sentence in.

"And I know she doesn't even remember me."

The four people in the room sat in silence, but to the Doctor, it seemed a lot more like mourning.

"Doctor, I'm sorry," said Klandid. And under any other circumstances that phrase would have been sarcastic, or half-hearted. But it wasn't. This man really loved this girl, and she knew that it was breaking his hearts that she couldn't remember him. So her apology was true, and caring, and sad. And the Doctor appreciated it.

"She was my companion," the Doctor began. "We travel the universe together in my ship. My... my time machine. It is a big, blue box, called the TARDIS. I first met her when she was 19 years old. She lived with her mum, her dad died. She... she also has so much strength. This is all confidential, am I correct?"

All three nurses simultaneously nodded their heads. The Doctor took a deep breath as he continued.

"She has absorbed something, something that none of you would understand. It is called the Time Vortex, and-"

Tethefta gasped.

"You know what the Time Vortex is?" The Doctor inquired.

"I- I've read a little on it." Tethefta tried to tell him. "The advanced parts of the hospital are trying to widen our branches into time, but we only have knowledge from old Gallifreyan textbooks. That must mean that you... You're a... Are you really?"

She took her stethoscope and felt both sides of his chest.

"Pardon my language, but no freaking way! Oh, I will get her back to you, Doctor. I will. I promise. Rose will be our priority, she has to be. Forgend, Klandid, I've got a couple of ideas. Doctor, follow me, please."

Forgend and Klandid looked as shocked as the Doctor, all three of them with wide eyes and open mouths. With newfound hope, the Doctor stood up and followed Tethefta out of the room and up to Rose's room. Forgend and Klandid followed suit, wondering just what they had gotten into.


	4. The Plan

**I would really like to thank **1963to2013** for being the first reviewer to this story!**

**Also, sorry for the HORRIBLE lengths of the chapters. On my writing software, I feel like I'm writing sooooo much, and then it goes on fanfiction and it's tiny. I'll try to fit more chapters in. Remember, reviewing fuels my muse!**

_ "You know what the Time Vortex is?" The Doctor inquired._

_ "I- I've read a little on it." Tethefta tried to tell him. "The advanced parts of the hospital are trying to widen our branches into time, but we only have knowledge from old Gallifreyan textbooks. That must mean that you... You're a... Are you really?"_

_ She took her stethoscope and felt both sides of his chest._

_ "Pardon my language, but no freaking way! Oh, I will get her back to you, Doctor. I will. I promise. Rose will be our priority, she has to be. Forgend, Klandid, I've got a couple of ideas. Doctor, follow me, please."_

_ Forgend and Klandid looked as shocked as the Doctor, all three of them with wide eyes and open mouths. With newfound hope, the Doctor stood up and followed Tethefta out of the room and up to Rose's room. Forgend and Klandid followed suit, wondering just what they had gotten into._

Forgend and Klandid entered Rose's room, gingerly shutting the doors behind them, leaving Tethefta and the Doctor on the other side to talk.

"Doctor, I am so sorry. But I am determined to get her back to you."

The Doctor was grateful, but at the same time slightly confused.

"Why were you more determined after you found out that I was a Time Lord?"

Tethefta squirmed before finally saying, "I know what happened."

The Doctor looked down at the floor, having felt bad enough about Rose already, without the reminder of the scarring war.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just want Rose back."

"Well, I was thinking..."

That had gotten the Time Lord's attention.

"... I can make an artificial memory remedy without to much trouble. But there are ingredients that I need that we don't have, or are extinct. For instance, a dillhoffia from Earth's Eocene period would be needed, and you can get that. Same with a saxonipollis, and both banksia plants from the Pleistocene period, and... Well, you get the picture."

"Artificial memory?"

"Yeah, it's a simple concoction, really. It gives the taker their memories back for a short period of time. All the memories come to them in sort of a dream-like state, so they are not really sure they are memories. Usually, we can ask them to recount the dream, which often triggers their natural memories, snapping them out of the amnesia. It does take some time to prepare, though."

The Doctor's eyes shone with aspiration. He knew his Rose would be back in no time.

"I'll get the ingredients. Anything. No problem."

Tethefta clapped her hands together.

"Lovely!" She exclaimed.

"Now let me see Rose."

The Doctor attempted to push passed Tethefta and enter the room to check on Rose, but the nurse was surprisingly strong.

"I'm sorry, but Rose has requested to be left alone, no visitors."

The Doctor's hearts sunk.

"But I need to see her."

Tethefta and the Doctor stood in quiet, neither speaking.

"Fine. I see how this will be. I'll return when I recieve a list with the ingredients for the medicine."

With teary eyes, the Doctor turned on his heel, and started to walk away. Then Tethefta yelled to him.

"Wait!"

She ran up to him and spoke low.

"I can let you in, at night, while she is sleeping. You'd have to leave before she wakes though. I just... I know what it is like. My hus- My ex husband also got amnesia. I tried to be by his side, morning until night, but it was tiresome. I had to work. I saw less and less of him, and he decided it was too difficult to live with no memory. He decided to leave me for someone else, and start a new life altogether. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want that to happen to anyone, ever. I'll give you a room, at the hospital, and during the days you can help me make the artificial memory. I'd still have to work most of the time, but you could keep yourself busy while you wait for Rose to return. I'll let you into her room at night, and you can stay with her while she sleeps. Good plan?"

The Doctor mulled it over for a bit. He fought back and forth with himself, until he decided a slumbering Rose was better than no Rose. He told Tethefta so, and she nodded.

"Wonderful. Here is the key to your room," She handed him a keycard. "Your room number is stated on the card. I can also have a pass made for you, allowing you to have full access to the hospital and Rose's ward."

The Doctor nodded sheepishly, trying to keep up with the nurse. Tethefta looked to the clock on the wall.

"My, how the time flies when you're with a Time Lord, eh? Sorry, just trying to make this a little easier. We have to give Rose a small neuroleptic sedative tonight, so I'll alert you when you can come in. Gives us about an hour and a half. We will try to feed some of the information you gave us to Rose, see what happens. Then we'll put her to sleep. Your card will flash yellow when you can come in. If it flashes red, well, let's just hope it doesn't."

The Doctor gave Tethefta a worried look.

"Why? What happens when it flashes red?" 

"Emergency. But it doesn't happen often, a lot of times it's a false alarm, the card malfunctioning. Just swing by if it's red, 'kay?"

The Doctor stared down at the card, then slowly inclined his head in acknowledgement. He just hoped the card would never turn scarlet.

Tethefta bowed her head to the Doctor, then turned around and walked into Rose's room. The Doctor held onto the card with his life, knowing that it was now the only thing permitting him to stay in the same building as Rose, although that was too far away, in his opinion. If it was up to him, whether Rose remembered him or not, he would have liked to stay in the TARDIS with her, cuddled up in a double bed; just big enough for the both of them, just small enough for it to be intimate. He wished. Until then, he just had to wait an hour and a half. That's all, an hour and a half. How hard could that be?


	5. A Conversation With Rose's Subconscious

_ Tethefta bowed her head to the Doctor, then turned around and walked into Rose's room. The Doctor held onto the card with his life, knowing that it was now the only thing permitting him to stay in the same building as Rose, although that was too far away, in his opinion. If it was up to him, whether Rose remembered him or not, he would have liked to stay in the TARDIS with her, cuddled up in a double bed; just big enough for the both of them, just small enough for it to be intimate. He wished. Until then, he just had to wait an hour and a half. That's all, an hour and a half. How hard could that be?_

Wrong. He was wrong, so wrong. He had never felt a longer hour and a half in his almost 1000 year life. He had even waited for the 213 year old Russe Darweigh to climb up 2000 stairs to recieve his nobel prize. That took days. But this hour and a half felt way longer. Suddenly, while twiddling his thumbs and holding the card at the same time (which proves surprisingly difficult), the card started flashing a bright yellow, a golden flaxen. He literally jumped off of the hospital bed he had retired on and ran down the halls, throwing, excuse me's, pardon me's, and sorry's everywhere. When he reached Rose's door, he found Tethefta waiting for him. Panting, the Doctor managed to spit out a sentence or two.

"How is she? Did she remember... remember anything?"

The Doctor nervously awaited the answer.

"Not much. Not really," Tethefta said. The Doctor's hearts broke as he stared at the floor. "She showed some interest, rather, curiosity at the mention of your name, Doctor,"

The Doctor looked back up at Tethefta. She continued.

"There was a spark in her eyes, one iota of recollection. But it burnt out as fast as it came. But at least we know it's in there. With the artificial memory, she'll be up and at 'em in no time at all. We didn't see too much else though. She actually seemed quite bored, to be honest. She's sleeping now. She's been sleeping for about twenty minutes. I'll leave you two alone."

Just as the Doctor was about to enter the room, he hear Tethefta call out,

"Just press the corner of the card if there's a issue."

He nodded and pushed the doors open, revealing a sleeping Rose on the hospital bed. He slowly walked towards her, pulled up a chair and sat down. At first, for a good two minutes, he just stared at he limp body. But then she started to stir. The doctor sat back in his chair, worried she might wake up, but she did no such thing. Instead, she started talking.

"D-d-d-Doctor?"

Startled, the Doctor answered her.

"I'm here Rose. I'll always be here."

"D-d-d-Doctor."

He was scared. He didn't know what to do. Normally, he would grab he hand and hold it tight. But she didn't know what normal was. He decided to do it anyway. If she was drugged, she wouldn't wake up. He put his hand on top of hers. She started to move her hand around. He started to pull away, sensing that he wasn't wanted, but she grabbed onto him, and put his hand in a comfortable position. The same way they would hold hands.

"I-I'm sorry, D-d-d-Doctor. I shouldn't have... I o-o-opened it."

She sounded so scared. She sounded like a little girl who had done something wrong, and was worried about getting in trouble. But this was no little girl. This was beautiful, mature, Rose Tyler.

"You did nothing wrong, Rose. You are okay. You are safe."

"I'm scared, Doctor. S-scared. What if sh-she... What is h-he..."

"Who, Rose? What are you afraid of?"

"In m-my head, D-d-d-Doctor. In m-my D-d-d-Doctor, head. I'm s-so confused, Doctor. Why don't I know?"

The Doctor frowned.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know, and I'm sorry."

"Doctor, I feel... Bad,"

Rose once again went limp. The Doctor leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. Her hand fell loosely back on the bed, and the Doctor put is face close to hers.

"Rose, I don't know what happened, but I will come back every night until I figure it out. Nothing is going to get you. You don't have to be scared. Your Doctor will keep you safe."

He kissed her once more and exited the room. He bumped into Tethefta, who was holding a long piece of paper.

"All the ingredients and preparations and steps for the artificial memory. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The Doctor stared at Tethefta.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, there could be lag, or the risk of it not working at all, or-"

"Tethefta," the Doctor was unamused. "I just want my Rose back. I need her back."

Tethefta just nodded, over and over again.

"Okay. Here's the list," she said, as she handed him the paper. "Get the first few ingredients and I can start the remedy. It should take about three weeks, a month tops, if we do it correctly."

"Oh, fantastic, Tethefta, I could kiss you! Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The Doctor bounded off, accidentally bumping into other patients on his way to the door. Tethefta chuckled, and went to tend to Rose.

"Soon, darling," she sang to no one in particular, "Soon you'll be ready, off galloping away with him. Oh, Rose, he cares for you, he really does. And the dreams you'll have of him, how odd it will seem to you. Dreams of a peculiar young man with bizarre hair and an outlandish outfit. Dreams of him loving you. In your dreams, Rose, I do hope you love him back. He really does deserve it."

Rose turned over in her sleep, and muttered a soft "D-d-d-Doctor". Tethefta giggled to herself, and made a mental note to tell the Doctor when he returned.


	6. If Life Gives You Lemons, Make Memories

**I'd just like to thank everyone who viewed the story, and followed and favourited it! You don't know how much that means to me! And over 600 viewers to the story? In two days?! You guys really rock. 3 Remember to review! Cookies to all!**

_ "Soon, darling," she sang to no one in particular, "Soon you'll be ready, off galloping away with him. Oh, Rose, he cares for you, he really does. And the dreams you'll have of him, how odd it will seem to you. Dreams of a peculiar young man with bizarre hair and an outlandish outfit. Dreams of him loving you. In your dreams, Rose, I do hope you love him back. He really does deserve it."_

_ Rose turned over in her sleep, and muttered a soft "D-d-d-Doctor". Tethefta giggled to herself, and made a mental note to tell the Doctor when he returned._

The highlight of the Doctor's day was talking to Rose. Well, talking to Rose's subconscious. To be completely truthful, Rose's subconscious was quite interesting. Every night, after going on an adventure to find ingredients (all on his own, he might add), he would watch his key card turn yellow, and practically run to Rose's room. He felt as though she was starting to sense his presence, because the moment he walked into the room, he would he a very fain "D-d-d-Doctor". He lit up in amusement. He would pull up the chair right next to her bed, and they would sit there for hours, listening to Rose talking nonsense and crying in her sleep, and the Doctor hugging and kissing her and telling her that everything would be okay. The Doctor knew that their conversation was over when Rose paused, and whispered:

"Doctor, I feel... bad,"

She would then fall flaccid, and once again dead to the world. He executed this routine every night for four weeks. During the day, though, he never saw her. Not once. Although, he really wished he could. But he decided to leave her be, her privacy and comfort being his main concern about her. Well, that and making the artificial memory serum. He had time to worry about that, though, as it wouldn't be ready for a while.

The Doctor was walking outside in the garden, admiring the planets native flora, when he noticed Tethefta running up to him from the hospital.

"Doctor! Doctor! Oh my lord, Doctor! Oh, I can't breathe, I ran all the way from the laboratories, I just... Woah, let me just catch my breath... Woo, are you feeling a little dizzy? I'm just... I'm just gonna sit down."

Tethefta sat right on the grassy ground. In her right hand, she held a small vial. Inside the vial was a pure white, liquid substance. It was fizzing and bubbling, trying to push itself out of the vial and above the cork cover. The Doctor stared down at the little glass tube, and he felt as though there was hope fizzing under the cork top. He would have his Rose yet.

"Is that the-"

"Yes, I just finished it. Literally, I- Oh, it's still fizzing. We'll wait for that to cool down."

"She's been crying lately, you know. In her sleep, Rose has been. I think she's starting to remember... A bit."

Tethefta looked up at the Doctor, and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, she talks about you while she's sleeping. And when she wakes up she tells us about her crazy dreams."

"Do you think... Will she remember not remembering?"

"Yup, every second. If it works it will probably come as a bit of a shock to her that she kicked you out. She really does think about you, whenever we talk about you her brainwaves spike and her heart rate increases."

That mended the Doctor's broken hearts. Deep down inside, his Rose was still in there, fighting with herself to get out, he knew it.

"Well," announced Tethefta, as she stood up. "I think that we should get this up to Rose. Boy, has she been through a battle. On the way, why don't you tell me how you got into this predicament."

"Alright, it all started on the way back from Elzoloo,"

"The Purple Planet!"

"The very one! So we were steering the TARDIS away..."

The Doctor filled Tethefta in on the oddly interesting story of how the had crashed on Grangala. He then told her of other adventures that he had been on with Rose. But he had his mind set more on the glass vial in Tethefta's hand, the artificial memory medicine that would bring Rose back to him. He couldn't wait until he could see his Rose again, hear his Rose again, feel his Rose again. He wanted to love her again, and he wanted the feeling to be mutual.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! Yeah, it's only about a page and a half on my computer. But I do plan on making the next chapter really descriptive, and stuff like that. By the way, brownie points to whoever can come up with the best synonym for "Vial", as in the glass tube. I tried to go with flask, or something like that, but it just doesn't seem right. Eh, whatever. I'm going to put more Rose into the next chapter, because it may just be me, but I feel like there is next to ZERO ROSE TIME in this story! And I don't like that. I'm also going to put a little Timey- Wimey twist on this story, because every Doctor Who story needs a Timey Wimey twist. Wich me good luck on that. Okay, wonderful viewers, I'll see you next chappie!**

**(And we've hit 630 viewers since I finished this chapter, so you guys are the best. Kisses!)**


	7. Summoning The Wolf

**Special thanks to **A-LovesHP** for being the second reviewer to this story! Take a brownie!**

_ The Doctor filled Tethefta in on the oddly interesting story of how the had crashed on Grangala. He then told her of other adventures that he had been on with Rose. But he had his mind set more on the glass vial in Tethefta's hand, the artificial memory medicine that would bring Rose back to him. He couldn't wait until he could see his Rose again, hear his Rose again, feel his Rose again. He wanted to love her again, and he wanted the feeling to be mutual._

The Doctor and Tethefta were standing outside of Rose's door.

"I'm also gonna need to give her a sleeping draught, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. He was totally prepared.

"You know," said Tethefta, "You can still be with her while she's sleeping. One last night, and we can pray it works."

The Doctor nodded again, his hearts breaking for Rose. Oh, the agony she would be in with all of her memories flowing back into her head! She would be having dreams about Daleks, ghosts, Slitheen... and losing him. She would have to relive burning up from the stupid Bad Wolf and losing him. He didn't want to see her undergo being possessed by Bad Wolf again. Even he had nightmares about Bad Wolf, during the rare moments when he shut his eyes. But he would be there for Rose, holding her hand while she had nightmares, those nightmares being her life. She would not burn up again.

"Doctor, just hold on to your keycard. One last time, if it's yellow, come back here. One last time, Doctor, and your Rose'll be back. One last time."

Tethefta turned to the door and walked into Rose's room. The Doctor wished he could walk in after her follow her and see Rose again. _One last time_, he told himself, _one last time_.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS, fixing something on the console that didn't really need to be fixed, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a blinking yellow light. The keycard. He grabbed it and ran out of the TARDIS at lightning speed, towards the hospital. He pushed open the doors and ran up the stairs to reach the level Rose's room was on, he couldn't wait for a lift. He ran to Rose's room and braced himself before entering. He tried to regulate his own heartbeats, but he was too exited. He cautiously opened the doors and stepped inside. Rose was on the bed, her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed. The Doctor crept into the room, once again pulling the chair over to her bed. He put his hand over hers, but immediately drew back, noticing that her body temperature had spiked. He checked her forehead for pyrexia, but it was far more than a fever- Even his superior Time Lord body couldn't handle the heat that Rose was emitting. The moment he pulled away from inspecting her forehead, Rose started convulsing. The Doctor shot out of his seat, and pressed the medical alert button near her bed. Her eyes were closed, and the Doctor was worried that she was having a seizure. Could this have been a result of the artificial memory? No, everything in the medicine was all- natural, he knew. So what was is the cause of this spasm? Now his keycard was flashing red, and a doctor and nurses were rushing into the room. The doctor was screaming at Rose:

"Rose! It's the Doctor! It's okay, Rose, calm down. Please wake up, Rose, wake up!"

There were tears streaming down the Doctor's face, and Rose was also crying, but her eyes were still closed. The Doctor felt his forehead; it was absolutely drenched with sweat. The Doctor crouched down to Rose's level, and through tears, cried out to her.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Please wake up. You'll be okay. I love you."

And then Rose's eyes opened.

They were glowing bright yellow, casting a golden light over the room. Each doctor and nurse in the room stepped back, leaving a convulsing Rose to continue her seizure on the bed.

"No," cried the Doctor, "No, not you again! You get out of her, we don't need you!"

Tears poured down the two time travellers' faces as Rose started to speak.

"The Bad Wolf has bided her time, but the young Time Lord is impatient and selfish."

"You were trying to kill her!"

"I was trying to save her."

The Doctor staggered backwards, obviously puzzled.

"You... You what?"

"You are not the same Time Lord that had summoned me. Your hearts need no mending."

"There are no other Time Lords! You are lying! Leave Rose immediately! She's gonna burn!"

Rose opened her mouth but all that came out was a wisp of gold. Then the Doctor heard a voice coming from the air that Rose had released.

"Doctor," The Doctor gasped as he realized that it was his own voice. "I need you to trust me. Do as I say, and maybe you can save Rose." As he said the girl's name, his voiced cracked, as if he was choking up. "If you are receiving this message, that can only mean one thing: You gave Rose the artificial memory. I need Bad Wolf's help to erase that memory again."

"It was you! It was me! Rose lost her memory and we crashed, and it was all my fault. Your fault!"

"You probably hate me right now. Rather, you hate yourself. Yes, it was me. I crashed my TARDIS into yours, to crash you and take away her memory. I needed you to take Rose home, but knowing me, you haven't done that, and she's still at the hospital. I need you to promise that once this message is over, you'll erase Rose's memory once more and send her home."

"I won't."

"She'll die."

"How?"

"You take her on yet another one of your dangerous adventures, and you get her killed. I'm trying to prevent that from happening. Just erase her memory so that she never met you, and send her home."

"How do you know what I'm saying?"

"I told you, I'm you. I've had this conversation before Wibbly Wobbly-"

"Timey Wimey, I get it. I just... She's burning up. I need you to save her now."

"Look, Doctor, after crashing into your TARDIS I've probably permanently broken mine. You know how she won't let me into my own timelines, but I did it anyway. I am literally breaking the universe to save one girl. You'll be gone, too, if you don't prevent this from happening."

"I can't just steal her memory!"

"She won't even remember not giving you permission."

"She won't remember me!"

"Well it's better than her dying!"

The two Doctors paused, both of them deep in thought. The future Doctor spoke again.

"Doctor, I haven't got much time. Do it for her."

The present Doctor stayed silent, considering his agonizing decision.

"She dies?"

Now it was the future Doctor's turn to remain speechless, although the present Doctor was sure he was nodding.

"I'll bring her home after it's done."

"You have to do it."

"I will."

"She'll be unconscious once it's completely calm."

"She'll fight. You know she'll fight, she might even run."

"She will. And she'll fight hard, she's stronger than you'd think. Just..."

"I know. I have to do it."

"Thank you."

The golden air disappeared, and the Doctor was left staring at the finally calm Rose.

Then, from behind him, he heard a very small voice.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that?"

The Doctor, who was silently crying, turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was one of the doctors in the room, and there were about four other terrified nurses with him, alonng with Tethefta, Klandid, and Forgend.

"That, sir, was a threat. But she's fine now. You can leave."

Without hesitation, the doctor and the nurses rushed out of the room, leaving behind only himself and Tethefta.

"I'm sorry," Whispered Tethefta. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I just wanted to help!" Tethefta started to cry, but very loudly, in comparison to the Doctor who was grieving inaudibly.

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to save her. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have known it was a sign, landing here, instead of somewhere closer to Elzoloo."

"She'll be waking up soon, you know."

Just as Tethefta finished her phrase, Rose started to move around on the bed, waking up. The Doctor knew she would be confused as to why her face, Tethefta's face, and his face were all tear-stained.

"She might remember the moment she wakes up."

At that, the Doctor sighed, and Rose opened her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Rose titled her head to the side, and her eyes grew wide.

"Doctor!"

Rose jumped out of the bed and ran to hug him. She grinned. Only Rose could smile like that. The Doctor had been waiting to see that smile. He just didn't think it would be under these circumstances.

"I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, Doctor! I didn't mean to..."

She looked down at her hand, frowning.

"But now-! Doctor, you're crying."

"I'll give you two some room," Tethefta announced, and then left the room wiping a tear from her eye.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, with a solemn look on his face. Rose was confused. What was wrong? She remembered him, she had all of her memories back, what was the problem?

"Oh, Rose," started the Doctor, "beautiful, beautiful Rose."

"Doctor, you're acting odd. You're scaring me."

"I'm going to give it to you straight, Rose."

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I need to erase your memory again. You can't remember me."

"No. No! Doctor, I won't allow it. Let's just go back to the TARDIS, 'kay? We can go get some chips, we can even visit my mum! Wouldn't that be fun, Doctor? Let's go."

"I can't let you go, Rose."

"No! Get away from me!"

Rose started backing away from the Doctor, but he started taking slow step towards her, proving that his great strides were larger than her small steps backwards.

"Rose, I'm trying to save you."

"You're trying to kill me!"

Her eyes stung as the tears ran freely down her face. The Doctor saw each teardrop, and he saw where each one landed.

"Doctor, please! No, I can do it! I can stay! I'll be fine, you'll see! Please!"

Rose pleaded with the Doctor, while at the same time crying her eyes out. She didn't look like the strong, independent, beautiful Rose anymore. Instead, she looked like a scared little girl, running away from a monster. And the Doctor was the monster.

"Rose, please, you'll only make it worse."

"Get away from me! No! No-o-o-o! Stop it now! I'm fine! I can't go home! Keep me with you!"

Now the Doctor was crying along with Rose.

"I'm sorry. I really am! I'm so, so, sorry."

"Don't do this to me! Doctor, I love you!"

The Doctor rested his hands on her temples, preparing to take her memories forever.

"Doctor, please," Rose pleaded one last time.

"I'm sorry, Rose" The Doctor cried.

"I don't want to go!"

The Doctor pressed into her temples as she cried, and then her eyes closed. The Doctor caught her as she fell, and carried her back to the TARDIS in his arms.


	8. I Will Wait For You, Rose Tyler

**I'd just like to thank all my reviewers, followers, and favourite-ers! I love you all!**

_ The Doctor rested his hands on her temples, preparing to take her memories forever._

_ "Doctor, please," Rose pleaded one last time._

_ "I'm sorry, Rose" The Doctor cried._

_ "I don't want to go!"_

_ The Doctor pressed into her temples as she cried, and then her eyes closed. The Doctor caught her as she fell, and carried her back to the TARDIS in his arms._

The Doctor had finally made it to the TARDIS with Rose, still unconscious. He lay her down on the jump seat, and stroked her cheek.

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. Bravest girl I know. Heck, you were fantastic."

The Doctor turned around to face the console, and prepared to take the still immobile Rose home.

"You know, Rose Tyler, you're gonna have some strange dreams. It's gonna be odd, truly, cause you're not even gonna know who I am! Heh, you would've laughed at that, wouldn't you? Oh, I miss that laugh. Maybe I'll get to see you a bit. You won't know who I am though. But, I'll know who you are."

The Doctor flicked a couple of switches and turned to face Rose again.

"You know what? I'd be willing to bet you'll think you're nineteen when you wake up. That'll be a bit of a shock, won't it, being nineteen again? Well, you won't actually be nineteen, now will you? No, you won't."

The Doctor stared at the insentient girl on the jump seat.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to. I really didn't."

The Doctor could have sworn he heard a soft 'S'okay' coming from Rose. But he knew he was just imagining it.

"How d'you think your mum's gonna react at this, eh? Slap me into my next regeneration, she will! Yeah, I've used that one before, but know it's really true."

A piece of Rose's blonde hair had fallen in front of her face, so the Doctor walked over to fix it. Before he could even reach out to her, the he heard a thud, and knew the dreaded moment had come. The TARDIS had landed at Powell Estate. He picked Rose up in his arms again, and exited the TARDIS, making his way up the fire escape to Rose and Jackie's flat. He kicked the door, hoping that would suffice as a knock, and it did. Jackie opened the door and her jaw dropped, seeing her daughter unconscious and being held by the Doctor. She was about to give the alien a piece of her mind, but then she saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"Come on in," she said, eyeing him up and down. The Doctor pushed past her, and lay Rose down on her bed, in her room, where she would wake up. Jackie went over to her daughter, gaping, to find that she was still breathing. Jackie let out a sigh of relief.

"I think you could use a cuppa. Mind you, so could I. Tell you what, I'll make the teas, you sit down and tell me what the bloody- Sorry. Just fill me in, eh?"

The Doctor could tell she was being especially nice to him because he was crying, and Jackie Tyler had never seen the Doctor cry. He sat down, feeling quite immobile, at the kitchen table while Jackie fixed him up some tea.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know. I know, darling. It's okay. Just let it out."

The Doctor told her everything, from the game station, to Bad Wolf, to regeneration, to Elzoloo, finally finishing off with all the events of Grangala.

"... She died, I had killed her, and it was all my fault. I'm trying to rewrite this all, make her stay alive. But she wouldn't be able to stay here knowing that I was out here, travelling. Hell, neither could I. It needs to be impossible, she can't know me. Ever."

Jackie sat opposite the Doctor, with a mug cradled in her hands, but the liquid inside was growing cold, as she had yet to touch it. The Doctor's mug, on the other hand, had been empty for quite sometime, despite the fact that he was still clutching it tightly.

"What can I do to help her, Doctor?"

The Doctor was slightly taken aback at her statement. Although he knew she cared for her daughter, he never thought that Jackie Tyler would be so calm about a situation like this one.

"She can't remember me. Not only will it ruin her, but it will ruin me, and she'll come looking for me. I can't spend my life avoiding Earth, and if she remembers I'll take her back. And she'll... Anything could trigger her memories of me. I'm not sure specifically what she should avoid, but for starters, don't talk about me. She can't know she had a life with me."

"But what do I tell her? You just fell asleep for three years?"

"No, no, that's ridiculous."

But, to be fair, the Doctor really didn't have any better ideas.

"Doctor, how about I tell her she was in a car crash? I dunno, a three year coma sounds pretty plausible to me."

The Doctor actually grinned at how willing Jackie was to help him save Rose. It was a very small, almost unnoticeable grin, but Jackie saw it and returned the smile.

"Thank you, Doctor. You've been very good to her. She needs you. Feel free to stop by at any time, I can give you status reports on how she's doing."

"Thank you so much, Jackie. I can't thank you enough. Remember, car crash."

"Got it," Jackie said with a wink that made the Doctor's hearts warm.

"Did I hear summin 'bout a car crash?"

Rose walked into the kitchen, holding her head.

"Oh, sweetie, you're awake!"

Jackie got up to go hug her daughter.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine. What the- Oi, mum! You're killing me!"

The Doctor watched the reunion between the two Tyler ladies with heavy hearts.

"Jackie, great to see you, I'll be in touch. You know how to reach me."

Jackie held up the little slip of paper with the TARDIS' number printed on it.

"M' sorry, have we met? I'm Rose."

Rose extended her arm for a handshake, but the Doctor was worried that even something as delicate as the touch of his hand could trigger her memories.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm the D- John Smith," The Doctor said, putting both of his hands behind his back. He nodded to Jackie, and promptly left the flat. He whispered, to himself more than anyone, "I will wait for you, Rose Tyler. He could just make out Rose turning to her mother, and muttering "that was odd." Both he and Jackie stifled a laugh, and the last thing the Doctor heard before closing the door was Rose laughing. That's all he needed to hear to know that he had made the right decision. But people change their minds.

**Don't worry, readers, this isn't the end! Probably. I've been swamped with schoolwork, so I'm hoping I'll still have time to write and update. My muse isn't planning on ending this story anytime soon, but I find that my parents and teachers have more authority over me than I do. Ah, well, I'll figure it out! Until next chapter!**


End file.
